Nathaniel
'"Nathaniel" '''is the tenth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 37th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on March 11, 2014. In the episode, four weeks have passed since the raid on Petal Castle. Gallifreyan returns from the Gingerbread Empire with Katarina and a familiar face. This was Rhys's first episode as Storyteller. He would continue his role until after the seventh season, making him the longest-serving Storyteller and a staple of the series. The Episode The Lumiukko paced the unfamiliar docks nervously. Moored on the dock and preparing to disembark was a steamboat. On board, their daughter Gallifreyan, was returning from the Gingerbread Empire. Four weeks had passed since the raid of Petal Castle. Princess Niall was assumed dead. However, just before the Queen died, the advisors put an emergency plan into action. If the Queen were to die without an heir, or if the heir was indisposed or missing, the Lumiukko of Tsereve would take the throne as acting regents until the royal children could be located. And so the Lumiukko became regents. All the royal advisors were slaughtered at the castle. The once towering, warm palace was now a hazardous ground zero. DAWN was relentless. Somehow, they found the location of Tsereve. Somehow, they found a way onto the cloud veranda. Somehow, they had a passkey into the mountain. Somehow, Tsereve was destroyed. The ice cap melted. Tsereve was gone. The Lumiukko survived the raid. All of Tsereve did. The citizens were dispersed to safer locations. But the Lumiukko and Brandon stayed together. They moved to another kingdom where they were promised safety. Here, outlaws abounded, crime was high, but no one suspected the acting regents of Fantasyland to be here. Originally, the Lumiukko applied for refuge in the Gingerbread Empire. However, the Emperor denied their request, citing the safety of his citizens as a concern. So Gallifreyan had to come to them. The boat began to disembark. Brandon bounced on his toes, waiting for his sister to emerge. Then, she appeared atop the gangplank. "Elena..." The Lumiukkess whispered. Gallifreyan hurried down the gangplank and threw herself into her family's arms. Among the happy cries and tears, Gallifreyan continued to remind them of her name change. "Oh, Elena!" "Gallifreyan..." "Elena, we've missed you!" "Gallifreyan..." "Our darling little Elena!" "It's Gallifreyan..." Once the family was perfectly reunited, the Lumiukko suggested returning to their interim home to discuss a rescue mission for Princess Niall, her sister Madelyn. Gallifreyan, recovered from the shock of her sister's royalty, nodded. She then held up a finger and summoned someone from the ship. He was tall and slender. He had ebony eyes, and a very kind-hearted face. As soon as he reached the family, he stuck out his large hand and smiled grandly. The Lumiukkon shook his hand. "This is my boyfriend," Gallifreyan introduced, "Nathaniel." Nathaniel smiled again. "It's great to meet you all!" he beamed. "Oh my God..." the Lumiukkess whispered. She glanced around the deserted dock. "Is something wrong, your majesty?" Nathaniel prodded. The Lumiukkess started to laugh and cry at the same time. She shook her husband. She hugged Gallifreyan. "He's alive! He's alive!" she cheered. "Tamara! Get yourself together!" The Lumiukkon scorned. But Tamara continued to bounce up and down. She then threw her arms around Nathaniel. She gazed into his eyes. Madelyn's eyes. Niall's eyes. The Queen's eyes. "Harvey..." she whispered. The Prince Harvey, Niall's twin brother, was alive as well. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Four weeks later, Princess, now Queen, Niall had disappeared without a trace, leading many to assume she was dead. The advisors of Fantasyland had enacted an emergency plan for if the Queen were to die without an heir: the Lumiukko would become acting regents until one of their own children would take the throne. Because of this sudden revelation, the advisors were slaughtered and Petal Castle was razed. Tsereve was destroyed. The Lumiukko moved to Frontierland for refuge, having been denied asylum by the Gingerbread Empire. Gallifreyan returned to her family when her family could not come to her. She brought with her her boyfriend, Nathaniel Dugood, who was revealed to be Prince Harvey, Niall's twin brother. Trivia *This was the first time a set in Frontierland was used. *This was the first time a season blended different lands together. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes